


Team Plasma Stories

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Video, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N, Colress, Team Plasma and their leader, Lord Ghetsis... everyone is included. Now you can watch it again and again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Plasma Stories

  


 

Follow my website for actual movies.


End file.
